Letras de Navidad
by amara-2255
Summary: Contest: S.L.N. Bella es maestra y le asignan un numero a su curso en el acto navideño. El problema es que ella no sabe de música ni canto. Por eso no duda cuando Alice le ofrece la ayuda del profesor de música. Pero, conseguirá algo más que una canción?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, pero la trama es mía.

"Contest: Sintiendo la navidad".

Titulo: "Letras de Navidad"

Penname: amara-2255

Summary: Bella Swan es una maestra de la escuela primaria de Forks a la cual le asignan un número para el Acto Navideño. El problema... Bella no sabe de música y carece de coordinación. Por eso no duda cuando su mejor amiga le dice que acuda al profesor de música de la secundaria. Pero Bella conseguirá algo más que un tema para sus alumnos.

Pareja a Trabajar: Bella y Edward

Número de palabras: de texto 8833, si no me equivoco.

Imagen utilizada: 4. Noche Perfecta

Canción utilizada: 8. Christmas Tree Lady Gaga

Frase utilizada: 3. Mi vida, no era vida hasta que te conocí.

_ Como todas las Navidades, el salón de actos estaba decorado para recibir a todos aquellos que querían disfrutar del acto Navideño del Forks Institute. Y como todos los años, la decoración había estado a cargo de Alice, mi mejor amiga._

_ Había estado ayudando a un angelito con sus brillitos en el pelo, hasta que me sacaron de detrás de bambalinas. Era la primera vez en varios años que me tocaba estar sentada entre el público y no ayudando a alguien más o coordinando el evento._

_ Estaba ya llegando al lugar que tenía reservado, cuando la voz de Ángela Webber – ahora también de Cheney – se escuchó por los altoparlantes. Cuando la vi, no pude evitar sonreír al ver como también sostenía su pequeña barriga de seis meses._

_- Hola a todos… Si nos podemos ir acomodando para empezar con el concierto Navideño…_

_ Conseguí mi lugar designado, y el joven de al lado mío me dijo:_

_- ¿Está todo bien?_

_ Sonriendo asentí y no pude evitar recordar el acto de Navidad de algunos años atrás._

Era jueves y volvía del trabajo a las 15 hs como todos los martes y jueves. Era maestra de primer grado en la escuela de Forks. Trabajo agotador aunque no me crean.

Me había recibido a final del año anterior, y comencé a trabajar a principio de año como suplente de una maestra de cuarto grado. A mitad de año, o sea a fin de año escolar, me habían ofrecido un curso permanente en primer grado. Así que acepté. Como los niños eran pequeños, los martes y jueves retornaba a las 15 hs, y los demás días a las 13hs.

Al abrir la puerta de casa me encontré con varias cajas en el living, y la estructura del árbol de navidad en un sillón. Sonreí ya que era evidente que Charlie, mi papá, había sacado todos los adornos para armar el árbol y decorar la casa al día siguiente.

Acomodé unas cajas para no llevármelas puestas, y me dispuse a hacer todo lo que debía antes de partir a la reunión docente de esa noche. No me preocupaba la hora en que terminara, ya que el viernes no trabajaría. Me aseé un poco, preparé la cena para cuando volviera, y luego de dejarle una nota a papá, salí otra vez hacia la escuela.

Si, aún vivía con mis padres, a pesar de que muchos criticaban mi decisión. Pero al no tener demasiados ahorros era la mejor opción. Nos llevábamos bien, y no nos molestábamos. Mamá trabajaba todo el día en la librería que tenía y papá era el jefe de policía de Forks. Como ella era la que más tarde llegaba, yo tenía que ocuparme de las comidas, ya que si él lo hacía… nos quedábamos sin comida y cocina.

Al llegar a la escuela, estacioné en el mismo lugar que lo había hecho esa mañana, y me dirigí al edificio principal de primaria. Apenas me acerqué al lugar de la reunión, me sentí fuera de lugar. Como casi todas las reuniones y eventos, la mayoría del cuerpo docente femenino competía para ver quien vestía de mejor forma. Como yo era la pálida, de pelo marrón, al igual que mis ojos, Isabella Swan, que se vestía de forma simple, no formaba parte de la competencia.

Por suerte escuché a mi espalda mi nombre, y al darme vuelta vi a Ángela Webber y Alice Brandon. Ambas eran mis amigas desde la época escolar, y las tres habíamos ido a la misma universidad.

Las dos eran bajitas y de pelo y ojos marrones, pero muy distintas entre sí.

Ángela era tranquila y calmada. Tenía pelo largo y usaba anteojos. En términos de personalidad éramos muy similares. Era maestra en el tercer grado.

Alice en cambio, era todo un caso. Tenía el pelo corto, y casi todo el tiempo era hiperactiva. Había estudiado arte y diseño, y enseñaba dibujo y arte a los más pequeños. Era amante del shopping y la moda, pero cuando se trataba del trabajo era simple. Con Ángela le decíamos que era "simplemente fashionista".

- Hola chicas.- las saludé con un abrazo.- Hoy no te vi.- le dije a Alice fingiendo enojo. Ella sonriendo y poniéndose colorada me contestó:

- Es que tuve que almorzar con Jasper.- y a pesar de sus mejillas coloradas, nosotras reímos.

Alice había conocido a Jasper, un residente de medicina, unos meses atrás. Era alto, rubio, y de ojos claros. Y poseía la dosis justa para hacer que ella se quedara por diez minutos, aunque sea, tranquila.

Para cambiar de tema vi a mi otra amiga, y le pregunté:

- ¿Llegaron hace mucho tiempo?

- No. Tuve que pasar a buscar a Ali ya que le prestó el auto a su novio.- agregó haciendo énfasis en la palabra novio. Alice entornó los ojos, y fingiendo enojo, le contestó:

- ¿Vos no haces lo mismo por Ben?- y las tres reímos.

Como todo el mundo empezó a entrar en la sala en que se celebraría la reunión, las tres también nos dedicamos a entrar y buscar lugar. A los pocos minutos entró Carmen Denali, la directora de primario.

- Hola a todos. – dijo sentándose en una silla enfrente de todas, y comenzó con su charla.

La verdad es que la reunión fue aburrida. Carmen hablaba y todas respondían lo que ella quería oír, aunque ni siquiera sabían que les decía. Pero hubo un momento en que tuve que ponerme cien por ciento atenta ya que empezaron a hablar sobre temas que a mí me interesaban.

- Bueno, como sabrán, el 23 de diciembre tenemos el tradicional festejo de Navidad en la escuela. Para las recién ingresadas este año, les comento. Todos los años para Pascuas y Navidad, los más pequeños hacen un acto con cantos, y actuaciones. Los cursos que participan en un evento, no lo hacen en el otro. Como todos los años, en el de Navidad se dice que curso va a participar en cada uno.

Un acto… tenía que hacer un acto con mis alumnitos en alguna parte del año escolar. Yo no me llevaba bien con la música, pero podía hacerles recitar – en cualquiera de los dos casos- una poesía que hiciera alusión a la fiesta.

Estaba feliz con mi idea, hasta que Carmen me la sacó por completo.

- Los cursos que harán presentación son: primer grado de Isabella,…- siguió con la lista de cursos, pero al final agregó.- Ah, Isabella, ya que es tu primera presentación te comento. Los niños de primer grado cantan una canción.

Yo me quede en mi lugar. Cantar una canción. Suspirando, aunque aterrada, asentí. De alguna forma me las ingeniaría para que los veinte angelitos que tenía cantaran algo.

- La que presentadora será Ángela Weber, y la coordinadora general del acto Alice Brandon.- se escuchó una queja de fondo por parte de Lauren, pero Carmen la miró y no dijo nada.

Finalmente la reunión terminó, y con las chicas salimos hacia nuestros respectivos autos. Llegamos primero a la altura del mío, y apoyándome en la puerta me quejé.

- ¿Que voy a hacer? – pregunté en voz alta y la respuesta de Alice fue muy simple.

- Vas a venir a comer con nosotras.- yo la miré como si tuviera un tercer ojo, y ella simplemente rió.

- Muchas veces pienso que tendrías que tomar algunas pastillas…- murmuré entre dientes, pero ella me escuchó porque entornó sus ojos. Suspiré y finalmente dije – Charlie me espera para comer ya que mamá está de viaje.

- No, no.- dijo con su tono de voz particular.- Ya hablamos y le dijimos que venias a la noche de chicas en mi departamento.

- ¿Con o sin Jasper?- pregunté y recibí un golpe.- Auch.- me quejé.

- Sin. Sino no sería de chicas.- me sacó la lengua y riendo me subí a mi auto.

Alice vivía en un pequeño departamento a pocas calles de la escuela, así que llegamos enseguida. No era muy grande como ella estaba acostumbrada a vivir de pequeña, pero cuando se recibió quiso un poco de independencia. Tenía un cuarto y un baño, y el living comedor estaba en la misma sala que la cocina.

Apenas cerró la puerta de entrada, Alice se puso a dar saltitos y gritar:

- ¡Soy la coordinadora del evento!

Con Ángela no pudimos evitar reírnos, ya que sabíamos que ella se moría por hacer eso. Ambas la felicitamos y festejamos con ella. Pero cuando la emoción pasó, me senté en el sillón y me quejé:

- ¿Que voy a hacer yo con mis alumnos?

Puse mis manos en mi rostro y además me tapé con un almohadón. Por primera vez las chicas no se rieron ni me gastaron por tener dos pies izquierdos, o no saber cantar. Sentí una mano en mi hombro y como otra sacaba el almohadón de mi rostro.

- Bella, ya haremos algo.- me dijo Ángela intentando consolarme. Yo la miré y le sonreí. Pero cuando miré a Alice para ver que me decía, ella estaba muy concentrada en su teléfono móvil. Frunciendo el ceño la miré y le pregunté:

- ¿Qué haces? – ella apretó un botón, sonrió y me miró. Iba a decirme algo cuando su móvil sonó, a lo cual ella levantó un dedo, miró la pantalla y su sonrisa se hizo más ancha.

- Buscaba una solución a tu problema.- Ángela y yo la miramos confundidas y ella continuó con la explicación.- Jasper tiene un amigo que es el profesor de música de la secundaria. Compone cada dos por tres algún tema, y se le puede pedir ayuda.

- ¿Qué?- mas que preguntar, grité.

- Bella, estas soltera, necesitas ayuda, y un chico lindo y soltero te puede ayudar.

Por más que esa frase podía tener alguna connotación sexual, Alice tenía razón. Necesitaba ayuda con la canción para mis alumnitos, y era una buena opción.

Había escuchado hablar del profesor de música de los chicos de secundaria. Era un profesor joven, con buenas ideas, y ya había montado algún que otro espectáculo para que se recaudaran fondos para la escuela. No lo había visto nunca personalmente, o si lo había visto no sabía que era él, pero todas decían que era muy lindo.

- ¿Edward Cullen? – preguntó Ángela.

- El mismo. ¿Lo conoces?

Ángela negó con la cabeza.

- No. Pero oí cosas.- las dos la miramos. Yo con mirada curiosa y Alice la podía matar dependiendo de lo que dijera. Suspiró.- Lauren quería tener de antemano una canción para el festival, y sabía de él. Estuvo una semana entera persiguiéndolo, pero finalmente no consiguió nada, de nada.

La cara de Alice se trasformó a una de felicidad y se rió. Definitivamente mi amiga necesitaba ver a un especialista.

- ok chicas. Díganme como encontrar a Edward Cullen.

Alice inmediatamente empezó a mandar mensajes a Jasper para averiguar qué días y a qué horas iba Edward a dar clases. Yo le dije que podía llamarlo, pero ella simplemente dijo:

- Noche de chicas, no se habla por teléfono.- Ángela y yo reímos.

Finalmente cenamos y me organizaron que al día siguiente yo debía ir a hablar con Edward Cullen. A pesar que era feriado para los más pequeños, los de la escuela secundaria tenían clases.

Cuando el reloj sonó a las nueve de la mañana, me levanté, me bañé y me vestí con un jean, camisa y sweater para ir a la escuela. Obviamente todo coordinado por Alice.

A pesar de que la escuela secundaria y la primaria quedaban en el mismo predio, me pareció extraño estacionar en el sector de secundaria. El edificio estaba tal cual como cuando yo lo había dejado al graduarme, aunque alguna que otra pared tenía una mano de pintura nueva.

Alice me había dicho que Edward Cullen ocupaba la oficina y sala número dos del área de Arte y Música, que a las diez de la mañana comenzaba su hora libre, y que lo iba a encontrar allí. Y tal cual como ella me había dicho, en la sala número dos de música, había un joven de cabello cobrizo sentado al piano.

Toqué puerta, y él levantó la vista. En ese momento me quedé sin aire ya que unos hermosísimos ojos verdes me miraban. Me miró de arriba abajo, supongo que decidiendo si era alumna o no, y luego se paró.

- ¿SI? – preguntó.

- Hola, estoy buscando a Edward Cullen.- dije acercándome un poco.

- Soy yo.- me contestó de manera simple. Yo extendí mi mano para saludarlo.

- Soy Isabella Swan, maestra de la primaria de Forks, y amiga de Alice Brandon, la novia de Jasper.- le dije toda esa presentación por si Alice le había hablado, o simplemente para que no me considerara una loca.

Él me sonrió y extendió la mano para saludarme.

- Un gusto. Edward Cullen, profesor de música de la secundaria de Forks, e ingeniero en sonido, amigo de Jasper Whitlock, novio de Alice Brandon.

Sonreí ante su presentación, y no pude evitar sentir una corriente circular por mi mano.

Cuando me soltó, buscó dos sillas, y me indicó que me sentara.

- ¿Y a que debo el placer de tu visita, Isabella?- preguntó en un tono de voz que casi me derrito.

- Bella,- lo corregí y él sonrió – y la verdad es que necesito tu ayuda.- paré para ver su reacción y él me pidió que continuara.- Como maestra de primer grado, me toca hacer un acto para la navidad. Los niños de mi curso tienen que cantar una canción, preferentemente original, y hacer un pequeño número. El problema es que yo no sé nada de música, y a criterio de todo el mundo tengo dos pies izquierdos.

Él se rió por la frase que dije, y por primera vez no me enojé que alguien lo hiciera, sino más bien me puse toda colorada. Edward se quedó analizando lo que dije, y luego de un rato habló.

- ¿tú quieres que yo componga un tema para ti?

- Si. Sé que es algo que harías de forma "extra" por lo que te pagaría lo que fuera necesario para poder obtener un tema. Las chicas dicen que sos una persona que sabe de su trabajo.

Él sonrió por el alago, y me siguió mirando.

- Te haré el tema, pero con una condición.- En un principio me asusté por lo que me podía llegar a pedir, pero si no escuchaba su propuesta, nunca podría saber cuál era su condición.

- Dime.- le dije tragando.

- No te voy a cobrar por el tema, pero a cambio, quiero salir a cenar una noche contigo.- yo abrí los ojos como platos, y él rió.- Calma, sin segundas intenciones.

- ok.- dije enseguida, aunque parecía desesperada. Y no era que no lo estaba.- Acepto la propuesta.

- Eso sí, necesito que me digas que quieres que diga el tema. Supongo que será algo básico ya que enseñas primer grado, pero necesitaría una lista con palabras, temas… quizá algo de lo que hayan aprendido hasta ahora en el curso.

Yo sonreí ante la rápida creatividad que él tenía. Nos pusimos de acuerdo, yo le enviaría por mail palabras o frases claves, y luego que él me pasara su dirección de correo electrónico me retiré con una sonrisa del establecimiento.

Apenas llegué a casa, el teléfono de línea sonó, y la voz de Alice se escuchó:

-¿Lo conseguiste?

Suspiré y con voz contenta dije:

- Si.- y un chillido se escuchó al otro lado de la línea.- Alice, me acabas de dejar sorda.

- es mentira.- me dijo en tono infantil, y hasta me la imaginaba sacando la lengua.- ¡Esto hay que festejarlo!

- Ali, no puedo. Tengo que armar el árbol, corregir algunos trabajos, y planificar la semana que viene así puedo armar ensayos con los niños. Sin contar que tengo que tener la casa ordenada porque mañana mamá retorna de su viaje.- si, mi madre me había dejado con mi padre para irse de viaje con la mamá de Alice. No me quejaba, pero sabía que a la vuelta habría quejas si no mantenía la casa en orden.

- Bella Swan.- se quejó, pero escuché otra voz de fondo. – Ah, Jasper me dice que tenía planes para nosotros.- risoteó un poquito.- Bueno, entonces dime algo más de hoy.

- Nada más hay Ali. Le tengo que enviar un mail con frases y palabras para la canción. Y me pidió una cena, sin ningún otro tipo de intención – le remarqué – a cambio.

Hablamos un poco más y finalmente le desee que tuviera una buena noche con Jasper. Cuando corté me dediqué a armar el árbol y decorar la casa.

Para pasar el rato entretenida, puse la radio y se escuchó de fondo Christmas Tree, de Lady Gaga. Y la canción me llevó a pensar mucho en Edward.

A pesar que mis pensamientos eran agradables para mi mente, sabía que debía empezar a juntar ideas para la canción de mis alumnitos. Por eso, cuando la canción finalizó, apagué la radio para poder concentrarme en lo que debía enviarle a Edward. Y al mirar el árbol y los objetos, empecé a pensar sobre que podía tratar.

Creía que el tema principal para nuestra canción, podía relacionar la Navidad con todo lo que habíamos aprendido hasta ese momento en el año. Formas, colores, letras… tomé nota mental para enviarle eso a Edward esa noche.

Suspiré. Realmente era una persona hermosa. Sus ojos verdes, su pelo cobrizo… me derretía de solo pensar en él. Y además me había pedido ir a cenar con él. Sé que era a cambio de la canción, pero no me importaba. Seguramente cuando se enteraran en la escuela, muchas hablarían… pero no me importaba.

El árbol me había quedado hermosamente decorado… o no, pero Charlie me iba a decir que era el más lindo del mundo. Así que sonriendo, fui hacia mi habitación por un cuaderno para anotar ideas mientras me preparaba un pequeño almuerzo.

Árbol, figuras, colores, letras, frases… eran mis pequeñas ideas para la canción. No sabía cómo podía ser la canción, pero también escribí la frase canción alegre. Porque tenía que ser algo alegre para que los chicos cantaran y actuaran. Y todo eso fue lo que le envié en el mail a Edward.

Como no esperaba recibir noticias hasta mitad de semana, Alice me obligó a ir de shopping con ella el sábado. Aunque no me gustara mucho realizar la actividad favorita de mi mejor amiga, no pude negarme cuando "casi llorando" me pidió por teléfono que la acompañara. Hice un sacrificio por ella, ya que Jasper quería que Alice hiciera algo con su prima.

- Bella, por favor. Imagínate si su prima es pesada y no le gusta el shopping? ¿Qué hago sin vos?

Sabía que simulaba su llanto, pero le respondí:

- Esta bien Ali, las acompaño.- y enseguida empezó a chillar como siempre.

Por eso, mientras almorzaba el sábado con mi papá, le dije:

- Ahora voy con Ali de shopping. Me pidió ayuda con la prima de su novio. – Charlie rió.- no es gracioso. Tiene miedo que la chica sea "aburrida" como yo.- y aunque él no expresaba continuamente sus sentimientos, comenzó a reír como desesperado.

Lo miré como si estuviera enojada e intentando seriedad dijo:

- ok. No me rio mas de mi pequeño tesoro.- le saqué la lengua y reímos juntos. Intentando poner seriedad con los temas, me dijo:- hablé con Sue.- lo miré frunciendo el ceño. Sue era la esposa de un amigo de él, que también trabajaba en la escuela.- Me dijo que te tocó armar un acto.- yo simplemente asentí.- también me dijo que si necesitabas ayuda, Seth con los chicos te podían ayudar un poco.

- Dale las gracias de mi parte, pero ya me puse en contacto con el profesor de música de los chicos de secundaria, y me va a ayudar un poco.- Charlie levantó una ceja y levantándome le dije – No te hagas ilusión con nada, Charlie. Es un acto y no implica que me vaya a casar con él.

Suspirando rió por lo bajo y negó con la cabeza. Por suerte en ese momento sonó la bocina del automóvil de Alice, y saludándolo salí de la casa.

Ella estaba acompañada por una chica rubia, la cual supuse que era la prima de Jasper. Aunque estaba acostumbrada a viajar delante, me subí en la parte trasera y saludé a mi amiga.

- Hola Ali.

- Hola Bella. Te presento a Rosalie Hale, la prima de Jasper.- y en el momento que la chica se dio vuelta, pude ver que parecía una modelo. – Rose, ella es Bella, mi mejor amiga, casi hermana.

- Hola.- me saludó y partimos de shopping.

Para mi suerte, o no, Alice se había equivocado sobre la personalidad de Rosalie: le gustaba el shopping y las compras.

Ya habíamos estado en algunas tiendas, cuando Alice me obligó a comprarme un vestido y unas botas de invierno. No niego que el vestido era hermoso y me quedaba como una segunda piel. El color azul me resaltaba los reflejos de mi cabello, y si le agregaba las botas, parecía una modelo salida de una pasarela.

- Ali, ¿para qué voy a usar esto? Si el evento más importante que tengo es decirles a las madres que alguno de mis alumnos se les cayó un diente.- me quejé viendo la imagen que me daba el reflejo del vestidor.

- Bella, algo va a suceder y vas a necesitar ese vestido. Estoy segura, lo siento.- me dijo señalándose la cabeza.

Si Alice decía que tenía que comprar el vestido, no me quedaba más opción que comprar el vestido. Mire el reflejo, y sonreí. De últimas el vestido lo usaría en la presentación de los pequeños.

Estaba pagando, o peleándome con Alice para poder pagar mi vestido, cuando mi celular sonó. Al sacarlo y ver que el número no era conocido, fruncí mi ceño pero atendí.

-¿hola?

- Hola, Bella.- escuché esa voz tan dulce y linda. – ¿Isabella Swan?

- Sí, soy yo.- dije y no pregunté nada más. Sabía que era Edward, pero no quería parecer histérica.

- Hola, soy Edward.- me mordí el labio y las chicas me miraron. Alice abrió muy grande sus ojos, y al ver mi cara me preguntó sin hablar si era él. Yo no pude evitar asentir.- Perdón por el atrevimiento, pero le pedí a Jasper tu teléfono.

- Hola Edward. ¿Te llegó mi e-mail?- le pregunté eso, porque no sabía que decirle. Tenía miedo que a último momento me dijera que no podía hacer el tema.

- Si. Y ya te arme el tema.- abrí grande los ojos.- En verdad, temas.

- Gracias.- dije tartamudeando. Él simplemente rió.

- Por nada. En verdad quisiera juntarme contigo así te los muestro, o mejor dicho, hago escuchar, y decides cual es el que realmente quieres. ¿Te es muy incomodo que me cobre mi cena esta noche?

Quería gritar. Edward cullen me estaba invitando a cenar a su casa. No importaba el motivo, pero tenía una cita con un chico apuesto y divino.

Alice me miraba como si fuera algo extraño lo que estaba haciendo, y en verdad lo era. Yo era una persona introvertida, que no tenía mucha actividad de ninguna índole, y ahora estaba coordinando una cena con un chico. Rosalie al contrario, me miraba divertida. Le dijo algo a Alice señalando el vestido, y mi amiga la miró, y sonriendo asintió.

Cuando corté la comunicación, mis amigas, porque Rosalie ya era mi amiga, me tomaron de los brazos y me arrastraron a la casa de Lencería. Yo quería hacerles entender que no iba a necesitar eso, pero igualmente hicieron oídos sordos y me hicieron probar ropa.

- También puedes ponerte el vestido nuevo.- me dijo Alice desde afuera del vestidor. Aunque me molestaba que arreglara todo mi guardarropas, podía tener razón.

- Pero Ali, ¿no tendría que ir un poco más informal?- pregunté sacando mi cabeza por la cortina.

Mi amiga cruzó mirada con Rosalie, y como esta asintió, Alice bufó y dijo:

- Esta bien. Jeans y camisa. El vestido lo usarás en la presentación.

A las seis y media llegué a casa. Me dolían los pies, estaba cansada, pero nada quitaba la sonrisa en mi cara. Luego de acomodar la ropa nueva que tenía, prendí mi computadora para mirar mis correos antes de bañarme.

Y tenía un correo de él.

_Hola Bella. Luego de hablar hoy con vos, me di cuenta que no te pasé mi dirección. Pero como en mi casa me enseñaron a ser un caballero, te paso a buscar a eso de las ocho por tu casa. No es difícil saber donde vives, ya que es en el mismo lugar que el Jefe Swan. _– En ese momento me sonrojé ya que sabía donde vivía –_ Lo que te pido, es que me envíes un mensaje para saber que recibiste este correo y no estoy yendo a tu casa y tú no estás._

_Nos vemos a la noche._

_Edward._

Y lo único que pude hacer en ese momento fue reír y gritar de la emoción. Le envié el mensaje de texto diciéndole que lo esperaba, e inmediatamente me fui a bañar.

A las ocho en punto, el timbre de la casa sonó. Fui a la puerta tranquila y con calma para no demostrar mis nervios, y al abrirla lo vi. Tenía un jean negro y una camisa azul. Y a pesar que íbamos hacia su casa, tenía una rosa en sus manos.

- Hola.- me saludó con un beso en la mejilla, que a partir de ese momento se quedó roja. – te traje esto para vos.

- gracias. – Dije tomado la flor y la llevé a mi nariz para olerla.- es hermosa.

Y en ese momento no supe qué hacer con mi regalo. ¿Lo debía llevar conmigo, o debía dejarlo en casa? Pero, si lo dejaba en casa, tenía que buscar un florero para que no se marchitara.

Seguramente mientras pensaba ponía caras, porque Edward sonrió y de al lado de mi puerta sacó un pequeño florerito con agua. Lo tomé de su mano y puse la flor en él, lo dejé en la mesita de entrada del living y salí de la casa junto a él. Al llegar al automóvil, me abrió la puerta y me ayudó a subir como buen caballero que era.

- No es muy lejos, pero mi casa queda en las afueras.- me dijo una vez que nos pusimos en camino.

- Mientras me traigas devuelta, no hay problema.- reí y por suerte el también.

- No te preocupes.- me miró.- Te voy a traer de vuelta a casa cuando tú quieras. Además, si no lo hago, el jefe Swan puede pedir mi cabeza.- dijo en forma gracioso y no pude evitar reír. Por suerte se lo tomó a bien porque enseguida me pregunto:- apuesto que eso te trajo muchos problemas con los chicos, ¿no?

En ese momento me puse seria. Si era verdad que durante mi adolescencia, el tener un padre jefe de policía era un "espantador" de chicos. Pero también era verdad que nunca había salido más de dos veces con un chico. No era porque yo fuera una persona que le gustaba desechar chicos, sino que los chicos pretendían cosas que yo no quería.

Si, era un poco como dicen "a la antigua" y no me acostaba con ningún chico que no creía el indicado. En verdad, hasta ahora no había conocido al "indicado". Tampoco consideraba a los chicos como novios, sino como salidas. Y más de una no había sido de mi agrado, y por suerte la psíquica de Alice me llamaba y me inventaba la excusa para irme.

Pero esta vez era distinto, lo presentía. Y para no espantar a Edward, creía que lo mejor era contestarle con la verdad.

- En una época si.- me miró como para que yo continuara si quería.- Cuando era más chica, los chicos de la escuela tenían miedo. Cuando ya fui más grande, yo misma los espantaba o no los seguía viendo.

-¿muchas citas?

- Algunas, pero ninguna terminó en algo más que una cena o una salida al cine. Ni siquiera considero que haya tenido novio. – Edward sonrió y vi como que esa sonrisa era de alivio y felicidad.- y vos, ¿alguna novia que haya espantado algún padre? – me animé a preguntar y él rió.

- No. Alguna novia sí, pero nadie la espantó.- yo lo miré triste, seguramente seguía de novio.- Pero ahora estoy solo, y espero que ninguno de mis padres o mi hermano espante a la próxima.

Manejó unos minutos más y luego entramos a un camino fuera de la ruta. Había árboles por todos lados, y de fondo se empezaba a divisar una casa, que a medida que nos acercábamos se hacía más grande. Y al estacionar, no me quedó duda que era más una mansión que una casa.

Él bajó primero y directamente vino a abrir mi puerta y ayudarme. Tomándome de la mano, me llevó hacia la puerta, y sacando las llaves abrió la puerta. Apenas la cruzamos, tomó mi abrigo y lo colgó en un perchero. Caminamos en silencio hacia el living, y al verlo me quedé quieta en mi lugar.

- Lo sé. Mamá es decoradora, y para su propia casa quiere lo mejor.- me dijo con un poco de vergüenza.

- ¿Todo esto lo hizo tu mamá? – Él asintió.- Es un trabajo genial. Si Alice lo ve, se desmaya.

Rió.

- Si, supongo que hay áreas de la casa que no tendría que ver nunca. Aunque tampoco creo que las vea.- lo miré confundida ya que no sabía de que estaba hablando.- Vivo con mis padres.- me dijo sonrojándose.

- Con tus padres.- murmuré. Él iba a contestar algo, pero agregué – Eres como yo. Yo también vivo con mis padres.- y la tensión se borró en ese instante cuando los dos reímos.

- igualmente yo vivo en el tercer piso de la casa, y como que ellos no lo pisan… demasiado. E igualmente hoy no están en Forks.

Lo entendía a la perfección. A pesar que yo tenía mi propia habitación, mi madre pasaba para ver si tenía ropa para lavar, o para simplemente tenderme mi cama. Charlie cada dos por tres pasaba para ver si estaba en casa, o para simplemente ver si hacía la comida cuando mamá no estaba.

Luego de esa breve charla, me preguntó si quería cenar o escuchar las canciones, y como yo estaba muy ansiosa por escucharlas le hice una propuesta:

- Porque no escucho alguna vez las canciones, cenamos y luego decido.

Y aparentemente le gustó mi idea porque sin dudarlo dijo:

- Buenísimo.

Me llevó a otra sala de la planta baja en la cual había un piano negro de los que solo se ven en las salas de conciertos. Me hizo sentar en uno de los extremos del banquillo, y él se sentó como para tocar. Acomodó las partituras, y mirándome me dijo:

- Si canto mal, no te burles.

Pero cuando empezó a tocar y cantar la canción, me di cuenta que era imposible burlarme. Edward Cullen además de ser hermoso y atractivo, cantaba y tocaba el piano como los dioses. Su voz parecía la de un ángel, y el tema parecía más para un disco navideño que para unos niños de primer grado. Tenía todas las indicaciones que le había dado: formas, colores, letras.

Apenas terminó con el primero, me miró y me dijo que pasaría al siguiente. Yo solamente asentí, y escuché maravillada otro tema más. Y luego del segundo vino un tercero y último. Realmente el último era el más lindo. Tenía un buen ritmo como para que los chicos bailaran, y además era simple. Nombraban la Navidad, a Santa, la nieve y el árbol, y finalizaban deseándole una feliz navidad a todos.

A medida que lo cantaba, podía imaginarme a los pequeños bailarlo en el escenario. Los disfraces simples, algún que otro gorro navideño, y como tenía un solo del piano casi al final, podía llegar a armar la frase "feliz navidad" con letras de cartulina que sostuvieran los chicos.

Cuando finalizó, no bastó escuchar otra vez ninguno de los temas ya que estaba decidida. El tercer tema, llamado "Letras de Navidad" sería el elegido.

- Bueno.- dijo girándose en el banquito.- eso es lo que pude hacer. Si no te gusta ninguno, puedo intentar…- pero no lo dejé continuar.

- me encantó el último. Me lo llevo.- dije como si fuera algo que comprara en el shopping con Alice y enseguida llevé mis manos a mi boca.

Edward me miró, y enseguida comenzó a reír. Al ver que yo no reaccionaba, tomó mis manos y las puso en el banquito.

- Gracias. Gracias por tu sinceridad. Realmente a mi también es el que más me gustó.

Los dos nos quedamos en silencio, mirándonos a los ojos. Ese verde me atraía más que nada en el mundo. A pesar que no lo conocía demasiado, bah casi ni lo conocía, sabía que esto podía terminar en algo grande. Y no necesitaba ser Alice para darme cuenta.

Muy de a poco nos fuimos acercando uno a otro, y sin darme cuenta estaba cerrando mis ojos y sus labios empezaron a rozar los míos. Fue un beso corto, simple y lleno de amor. Yo mucho no sabía qué hacer, y él al separarnos me miró para ver mi reacción. Y simplemente le sonreí.

- se que puede ser muy apresurado, pero quiero conocerte, Bella Swan.- me dijo acomodando un mechón de mi pelo tras mi oreja.

La sonrisa se me dibujó en la cara, y le respondí con sus mismas palabras:

- Yo también quiero conocerte, Edward Cullen.

Cenamos tranquilos esa noche, conociéndonos un poco más cada uno del otro. Él tenía dos años más que yo, y había estudiado en Chicago. Cuando se recibió, su padre, el doctor Carlisle Cullen, había recibido una propuesta de trabajo en Forks, y como nada lo ataba a la ciudad, se mudó con ellos. Consiguió enseguida trabajo en la escuela secundaria ya que la maestra de música había tenido familia, y se quería dedicar a ella. También hacía trabajos para una de sus tías que tenía una agencia de publicidad así tenía algunos ingresos extra.

Sin darnos cuenta ya era la una de la madrugada. A pesar de que los dos estábamos cansados, me llevó hasta mi casa, pero antes de bajarme, seguimos con la conversación.

- si quieres algún día que no esté en clases, puedo ir a ayudarte con el tema del piano.- me miró y enseguida agregó con miedo.- es verdad, tienes el disco…

- me encantaría tener al pianista y compositor conmigo. Pero tengo una idea mejor. Yo todos los días tengo que practicar con los chicos, así no se olvidan la letra. Porque vos no me das tus horarios, y veo de coordinar algún ensayo con tus horas libres.

A Edward le encantó la idea y empezó a decírmelos ahí mismo. Como era una catarata de días, horas y cursos, no tuve mejor idea que callarlo con un beso. Y por suerte a él no le molestó.

- Mejor te envío un email.- concluyó cuando nos separamos.

- dale, sería lo ideal. Así como ideal es que baje yo sola ahora del auto.- dije mirando hacia el frente donde podía divisar a mi padre.

- Está bien. No quiero ser llevado a la cárcel por besar a la hija del jefe.- me dio otro beso más, y me bajé del coche.

El lunes a primera hora les conté a mis alumnitos del pequeño número que tendrían que hacer y todos estuvieron contentos al enterarse que tendrían menos clases. Les pasé la canción varias veces, y más de uno en la tercera oportunidad ya cantaban el estribillo entero.

También se la había hecho escuchar a Alice, y le había dado mi idea para la parte de baile la cual le pareció genial. Le pedí ayuda con el tema del decorado y las letras, y ya para la primera vez que les hice ensayar en el escenario, tenía unas que eran de tipo "provisorio".

Edward comenzó a venir una vez que los chicos ya tenían armada una idea en la cabeza, lo cual fue la segunda semana de ensayos. Y después de la segunda salida juntos. Habíamos salido al cine y comer pizza en Port Angeles, y por suerte mi madre pudo contener a mi padre para que no me esperara en la puerta de casa.

- Maestro Edward.- le preguntó Harper, una de mis alumnas que tenía pelo marrón sujeto en dos coletas, en uno de los intervalos de los ensayos.

- Si, dime pequeña.- le dijo prestándole atención.

- ¿Vas a venir a tocar con nosotros el día del espectáculo?- yo que miraba con ternura la conversación, me quedé quieta en mi lugar. Nunca le había preguntado a Edward si podía venir el día de la función, y ahora uno de los pequeños casi lo estaba obligando.

- Claro que si.- levantó la vista y me miró con una sonrisa.- Nunca me perdería tocar el piano en una de las funciones.

Sonriendo, Harper volvió a su lugar en el escenario. En cambio, yo me quedé en el mío sin saber que decir o hacer. Nunca había pensado en el día del acto, y ahora tenía que salir de un apriete.

- No te preocupes.- escuché la voz de Edward. Levanté la vista y lo vi tranquilo.- Ya iba a venir aunque no me lo preguntaras. Pero supongo que eso se te olvidó con tanto por hacer.- sonrió.

- Es verdad. No te lo había preguntado, porque me había olvidado del día en sí. Pero gracias por querer venir.- le sonreí, e inmediatamente su sonrisa tierna pasó a ser pícara.

- Eso sí. Yo vengo a tu acto temprano, y luego tú me acompañas a otro lado por la noche… como mi novia.- inmediatamente me sonrojé, ya que me lo había pedido el día anterior.

- Esta bien.- le contesté y aguantándome las ganas de darle un beso, seguimos con el ensayo.

Los días pasaban y los chicos se sabían prácticamente la letra y pasos de memoria. Había mandado a las madres una nota con lo que se tendrían que poner y Alice ya me había mostrado como quedaban las letras de cartulina para el ensayo final y la presentación.

Mi relación con Edward se hacía cada vez más sólida. No habíamos llegado a tener relaciones, pero tampoco él me presionaba. Les había presentado oficialmente a mis padres, y él me había presentado a su familia. Sus padres eran amorosos, y resultó ser que su hermano mayor, Emmett, era el marido de Rosalie, la prima de Jasper.

Salimos una vez con Alice y Jasper en una cita doble, y nunca en mi vida me había reído tanto como esa noche. Los chicos habían hecho karaoke, y hasta Edward que trabajaba de eso, parecía un aficionado más.

Y así llegó el día del ensayo general.

Yo sabía de antemano que Edward no estaría, ya que tenía exámenes semestrales en la secundaria. Los niños también lo sabían, y a pesar que se pusieron tristes, él les levantó el ánimo diciéndoles que les había grabado la música en un disco "solo para ellos".

Todos los cursos que participarían del espectáculo estaban allí, y eso también incluía a sus docentes y a Carmen, la directora.

Alice había hecho maravillas con el decorado, y todo parecía sacado de una película. Había muñequitos de jengibre, casitas con nieve, bastones de dulce… todo lo que uno se podía imaginar, y más también.

- Dijeron que tenías un pianista.- escuché mientras esperaba a que todos se ubicaran en sus lugares para empezar con el acto. No necesitaba darme vuelta para saber de quién era esa voz nasal, pero sin embargo lo hice.

- Hola Lauren.- la saludé por cortesía.- Si, te dijeron bien. Mi novio es el pianista, pero hoy no pudo venir porque tenía trabajo y no podía cambiar el horario.- me sentí muy bien cuando dije la palabra "novio".

- Espero que sea algo bueno, porque los padres de primer grado esperan que sus hijos hagan un buen número.- me dijo con tono amenazador y se fue.

No hice nada porque no correspondía. Ese era mi lugar de trabajo y además los pequeños de varios cursos, incluyendo los míos y los de ella, estaban en el salón. Así que me quedé parada controlando que mis alumnos no hicieran macanas hasta que les tocara su turno.

Las actuaciones en general fueron buenas. Los chicos de segundo recitaron una poesía, los de tercero hicieron una pequeña actuación, los de quinto cantaron y tocaron una canción ellos mismos. Todos estuvieron bien, salvo los de cuarto. El curso de Lauren era un desastre: los disfraces eran espantosos, la coordinación nula, por no decir que casi no sabían la letra.

Carmen se enojó tanto, que quería sacarlos de la presentación, pero Alice le hizo entender que los chicos no tenían la culpa y voluntariosamente se ofreció para arreglar el problema enseguida. Solo ella se ofrecía para arreglar ese desastre en pocas horas y podía llegar a hacerlo.

Mis alumnos esperaron su turno pacientemente, y cuando les tocó subir al escenario, fueron aplaudidos por todos.

- Hermoso acto, Isabella.- me dijo Carmen al finalizar el día de clases. – ¿Lo hiciste todo tu sola?

- No. Mi novio que sabe de música me ayudó.- Carmen sonrió.

- espero que mañana pueda venir así lo felicito.

Esa noche casi no pude dormir de los nervios. No solo al día siguiente mis alumnos estarían actuando en un escenario frente a toda la escuela, sino que Edward quería llevarme a un evento formal como su novia.

Gracias a que Alice tenía que encargarse de los detalles de último momento, no tendría la presión de que me estaba maquillando mal, o haciendo algo mal. Mamá me ayudó con el maquillaje, y Rosalie pasó – por ordenes de Alice – a controlar que estuviera bien y a hacerme el peinado.

Viajé sola hacia la escuela, ya que yo debía recibir a mis alumnos un rato antes de que empezara el acto. Pero apenas llegué al aula, me encontré con un Edward vestido de traje que resaltaba sus ojos verdes. No me vio al llegar, ya que examinaba los trabajos que estaban pegados en las paredes, así que suavemente le dije:

- Hola.- se dio vuelta y me sonrió.

- Hola. Te ves hermosa.- llegó a mi altura y me dio un beso rápido en los labios.

- Vos también.- lo tomé de las solapas del saco.- ¿Por qué nunca antes te había visto así?

- Porque el traje lo guardo para momentos especiales.- me susurró al oído y me quedé en mi lugar.

A los pocos segundos empezaron a llegar los niños acompañados de algún padre, y cuando veían a Edward les decían:

- Mamá, el es el señor del piano. El maestro de los más grandes.- y más de una madre se quedaban viendo a mi novio por unos segundos.

A la hora prevista nos mandaron a llamar, y en orden todos fuimos al salón. Mientras ubicaba a los chicos con ayuda de Edward, pude ver quienes habían venido. Y en una fila estaban mis padres, los padres de Edward, Rosalie, Emmett y Jasper, todos juntos.

- Están todos.- le dije a Edward al oído, y al levantar la vista sonrió. Nuestras madres que estaban una al lado de la otra nos saludaron con la mano.

- Si. Mi mamá llamó hoy a tu casa y habló con la tuya.- yo lo miré aterrada.

Recién íbamos unos días de estar juntos y nuestras madres se llamaban. No era que no lo quería con todo mi corazón, o no lo amara. Es más, cada día que pasaba se hacía más fuerte el deseo de casarme y formar una familia con él.

- Pero…- empecé a quejarme como nena pequeña cuando escuché por el micrófono la voz de Ángela que nos pedía que nos sentáramos. Edward me miró y me senté junto a él sin decir nada.

Ángela dijo unas palabras introductorias y anunció al primer grupo, los chicos más grandes. Luego de la actuación de ellos iríamos nosotros, así que me empecé a concentrar para que todo estuviera bien. Sabía en qué momento tenía que levantar a los chicos de sus asientos y llevarlos hacia el escenario. Cuando el telón se cerró al finalizar el primer acto, Alice apareció con las letras diciéndome:

- Tú acomódalos, que yo te organizo esto.- asentí y me fijé que los chicos estuvieran en su lugar.

- Ahora, como lo vinimos ensayando todos los días, el telón se va a abrir y Edward va a empezar a tocar la canción. Las letras para el final están allí- les señalé el frente del escenario.- Con el nombre que cada uno escribió para saber cuál es la suya.- todos asintieron.- yo voy a estar debajo viendo que todo va a salir hermoso.

Salí del escenario al mismo tiempo que Ángela los anunciaba. No me senté al lado de Edward, sino que me quedé parada al costado del piano para darles ánimo.

La canción comenzaba con tres notas que estaban muy separadas una de otra, a modo de simular un "un, dos, tres", según me había planteado Edward. Luego tenía una introducción, y al empezar la letra él y yo se las comenzamos a cantar para darles fuerza.

Todos cantaron sin ningún error, y algún que otro grito, en lugar de canto, se escuchó. Para el final, durante el solo del piano, todos se acomodaron, tomaron sus letras y las levantaron al mismo tiempo que decían y formaban: FELIZ NAVIDAD PARA TODOS.

El público comenzó a aplaudir como si fuera una gran obra de teatro, y me emocioné. Por suerte tenía a mi novio cerca que me abrazó y me felicitó al oído.

El acto finalizaba con el grupo que había rescatado Alice, que por lo menos hicieron un papel decente en el espectáculo.

Una vez que todos los chicos estuvieron otra vez con sus respectivos padres, todos los que habían ido por mí se acercaron a felicitarme. Mamá chillaba, Esme felicitaba a Edward por su talento. Realmente sentía como que ya éramos una familia más grande. Hasta Emmett me decía "hermanita".

Los Cullen habían organizado una cena para todos en su casa, y hacia allí fuimos. Como a Edward lo había llevado antes su hermano, viajó conmigo en mi auto. Pero en lugar de ir directamente hacia la casa de los Cullen, se desvió en el camino hacia otra casa. No era tan grande como la mansión, pero era hermosa, acogedora y hasta tenía luces navideñas de decorado exterior.

Me ayudó a bajar del auto una vez que nos estacionamos, y me condujo hacia la puerta principal.

- Edward, ¿Que hacemos aquí?- le pregunté.

- Vengo a hacerte una pregunta importante.

- Pero alguien debe vivir aquí, no puedes hacerme una pregunta en la casa de otra persona. A menos que conozcas a quien vive aquí. ¿Es tu hermano?- Edward rió y me dio un beso.

- Está todo bien. No hay ningún problema que estemos aquí.- lo miré y en ese momento, con todo el amor del mundo en los ojos, puso una rodilla en el suelo mientras sacaba una cajita de su bolsillo.- Se que nos conocemos hace poco, pero yo siento que te conozco de toda la vida. _Mi vida, no era vida hasta que te conocí_. Me siento vacío si no estoy contigo, y todo se ilumina cuando estamos juntos. Te amo con todo mi corazón.- las lagrimas empezaron a caer por mis ojos. Él se levanto y con suavidad las secó.- si, te amo Bella. Y por eso te pregunto si quieres ser mi esposa.- abrió la cajita y un hermoso anillo apareció.

- Si.- dije sin dudarlo.- Yo también te amo, necesito estar con vos y ser tu esposa.- Edward sonrió y tomando mí mano izquierda puso el anillo en mi dedo. Luego lo besó y abrazándome me besó con todo el amor del mundo.

- ¿por qué no abres la puerta de nuestra casa, amor?- me preguntó cuando nos separamos, mientras me daba una llave.

Nuestra casa. Lo miré y sonriendo abrí la puerta. Y para mi sorpresa, todos estaban allí para recibirnos con gritos y felicitaciones.

Nos casamos en Marzo del año que empezaría a los pocos días, y de a poco fuimos escribiendo nuestra historia.

_-¿Estaba más tranquila?- me preguntó una voz al lado mío. Me di vuelta y vi a Edward que tenía a Anthony en brazos. Mi pequeño de tres años miraba para todos lados, esperando a que su hermana mayor saliera al escenario._

_- Si.- le contesté a mi marido.- Se quedó más tranquila cuando apareció Ángela y le dijo que ella también iba a estar en el escenario._

_ Edward se acercó y me dio un pequeño beso en los labios._

_ Hacia ya siete años de aquel acto escolar de Navidad. Nos casamos ese marzo, y a pesar que habíamos decidido esperar para tener niños, a los pocos meses nos sorprendió la noticia que estábamos esperando a nuestro angelito mayor, el cual esa noche actuaría por primera vez._

_ Emily Cullen tenía casi seis añitos, y era la copia idéntica de Edward, pero con mis ojos. Le gustaba hacer muchas actividades, y compartía la pasión por la música con su padre. Pero al contrario de él, a ella aun no le gustaba exponerlas en público._

_- ¿Cuando sale Mily?- preguntó Anthony a Edward por su hermana._

_- Pronto.- le contestó y en ese momento Ángela anunció su número.- Ahí salen._

_ Antes de ver para el escenario, contemple a mi hombrecito de tres años. Así como Emily era una mezcla de los dos, Anthony se parecía más a su padre… pero con pelo marrón. También era calmado y tranquilo, pero cuando se juntaba con sus primos varones, no había quien lo parara._

_ Yo seguía trabajando en la escuela, pero con cursos más grandes. Era extraño no tener más a mis pequeños, pero al comienzo del año escolar, me informaron del cambio. También era un poco menos agotador para mí, ya que mis propios pequeños me dejaban agotada en casa._

_ El primer curso bailó y cantó una canción navideña, en la cual las nenas estaban disfrazadas de angelitos, y los varones de duendes. Los disfraces habían sido diseñados por Alice, así como toda la decoración._

_- A ver cuando te quedas embarazada devuelta.- sentí al otro lado mío cuando terminó la actuación._

_ Al girarme, vi a mi amiga que aplaudía sin cesar el número. Al igual que yo, Alice se quedó embarazada el mismo año de Dylan, su pequeño más grande que era compañero de Mili. Y también recibió la noticia que sería madre de Ryan, dos meses después que yo anunciara que Anthony venía en camino._

_- ¿Qué dices, Ali?- pregunté fingiendo que no entendía._

_- Vamos Bella. Se ve que en este mundo tienes que estar embarazada primero vos para que yo también lo esté.- me dijo como si fuera lo más común del mundo.- tengo demasiados hombres rubios en mi casa, y quiero una pequeña bailarina de pelo oscuro._

_ Los hombres rieron más por la necesidad que tenía Alice de tener compañía femenina en la casa, mas que porque quería otro bebé. Yo no le contesté nada a mi amiga, y seguí viendo la presentación. Pero la verdad es que guardaba un secreto: estaba embarazada._

_ No fue hasta dos días más tarde que se lo dije a Edward. Ambos volvíamos de la casa de los Cullen de festejar la Navidad, cada uno con un pequeño en brazos. Los arropamos en sus camas, y le pedí que me esperara frente al árbol navideño._

_ Ese año habíamos cambiado el decorado y agregado luces a la chimenea. Solo nos faltaba tener un perrito, pero de a poco podía imaginarme esa imagen el año que seguía. (Imagen 4)_

_ Cuando lo oí llegar, fingí que acomodaba los regalos que habíamos traído desde la casa de sus padres. Al ver que yo dejaba el que estaba sobre la chimenea de lado, él lo tomó._

_- ¿Qué es esto?- yo me mordí el labio y le dije:_

_- Un regalo.- mirándome fijo, él lo abrió, y enseguida – no como cuando le conté los otros dos embarazos – entendió de que se trataba._

_- ¿En serio?- preguntó viniendo hacia mí._

_- en serio.- dije abrazándolo por la cintura._

_- Te amo. – dijo poniendo una mano en mi vientre._

_ En Agosto del año siguiente, recibimos a Marie Cullen. Tenía el pelo marrón, al igual que sus ojos, pero el resto de las facciones eran las de Edward._

_ Y en octubre de ese año, también recibimos a Ashley Whitlock y a Callie Whitlock, las dos princesitas de pelo marrón de Alice._


	2. Nota de Autor

¡Hola a todos! Les comento que a partir del 3 de enero, en el Contest Sintiendo La Navidad, comienza la votación para el grupo en que participa Letras de Navidad.

SI alguna/o quiere votar, la dirección es:

_**www . fan fiction .net /u/ 3429837/ Contest_Sintiendo_la_Navidad**_

(saquen los espacios).

¡Saludos!


End file.
